batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Infinity
Batman Infinity is an animated series that follows the story of 17-year old Matt McGinnis as the new Batman after the assassination of every one he loves. Now as the last one of the Batman family, he must defend Neo Gotham City from the creations of an aged Hugo Strange that are put under the control of Hugo's son: Hoshea Strange Strange Saga Genesis Matt: *Thoughts: You know what my days are like? Everyday was fine. There was no Conquest. There was no War. There was no Famine. There was no Death. Well, not did I know of anyway. Ever since that tragic day. Flashback Bruce: Isn't it about time for you to go to your shift? Matt: Yeah, yeah. Don't get chaved up in your butt old man, i'm goin'. *puts on his Robin mask* And isn't it time for you to stuff those pills in your face? Bruce: Don't test me, boy. *goes up to a table and takes a pill, then all of a sudden starts choking, eyes are fading away and is foaming at the mouth* Matt: Bruce! In slow motion Bruce: *face lands on the table. Pills drop on the floor and foam is drooling all over the pills and the floor* Flashback ends Matt: And that was 3 months ago. And yet it's still stained in my head. The thought of it just troubles. The greatest hero in the world: Dead. He's been through so much, tryning to defended this world. All he wanted was Justice. But now he's gone and now, there is no mentor for me or any mentor for me now. Or even a father, who I never thought I had. I thought it was cool when you think about it. Me, a supposed "common" child, who turned to be the biological son of a billionare playboy-fillantrapist and at the same time the Son of the original Dark Night himself. Not to mention, i'm also not only that, my brother, Terry is his succesor as the The Dark Knight of Tommorrow, my idol! I had quarels with him from time-to-time, but we were brother's none the less. Sometimes, i was better off with hime being Batman. Even my best friend, Blindman died. He whent in time to help my brother to fight crime and kept his hope up. I had loved being left alone being the only child. Now, I know the meaning of "be careful for what you wish for". Flashback Matt: *crashes through a window* Don't understad who would do this to our old man. Terry: *crashes through another window* I know. Who ever did this must be a genius at it. I went through the entire mansion and found no sighn of evidence that anyone broken and put that pill in his medication. And its unlikely that he would kill himself. Matt: Yeah, not his style. Hey maybe... *hears a gunshot* Hey did you hear that. *turns around and sees Terry standing there* Bro? *waits alittle longer* Please don't tell me. Terry: *falls on his face* Matt: Bro! *rushes to him* Don't leave me,bro. *starts to cry* Your the only family I have left. Terry: You...still...h-have...Melanie. *cough,cough, cough* Matt: I mean in males. Terry: Don't worry. You now what you must do next. Matt: What? Terry: Goodbye, Twip.*dies* Matt: Terry! Please, Don't leave me! *tears streaming down his face* AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHH *pounds the ground and breaks down crying* Flashback ends Matt: Yep, and that was after the day Bruce died and we were looking for forensic evidence. Terry was shot in the back of the head by a sniper. My brother, who i resented and idolized. I never knew how important he was to me. Melanie was devestated by the news. They have been married for about an entire year and it was 3 days 'til there anniversary. After his funeral Melanie stood there for an enitre day and when I came back to get her I saw here dead with a bullet shot on the right side of her head. She couldn't have killed herself because she had no gun in her hand. We had her funeral and to my suprise The Royal Flush Gang came to her funeral after evryone had left but me. They paid ther bows and respects and left. I even saw the King shed a tear. the Queen was flooding with tears, Jack had a sad look on his face, and Ace, well he doesn't have a face so I coldn't make out what he must have been feeling. They had left and few days later Barbra Gordon died, then Dick Grayson, then Tim Drake, Andy Drake, Jared Tate, Maxine Gibson, Selina Kyle, Lucious Fox, Michael Lane, Bette Kane, Cassandra Cain, Kate Kane, Harvey Bullock, and the freakin' The Question! It all happend in a month. Surprisingly, the assassin didn't come for me. They all were either shot, poisoned, or cut to death and there was no physical forensic evidence me or anyone else could find. The assassin had killied the entire Batman Family. I was the last one. I had left gotham to join the military. We were called Mongols. We specialized in snipers and pistols. We went to distant planets. One in particular called Planet Terravita, I had made a good friend. Goes by the name Miguel Diaz. We both worked together on a certain mission that could've jeoporadized thousands of lives. We succeeded in the mission and we both received Metals of Valor. I went home with no one to celebrate with. I rested after I got to my apartment. Now as I look at Neo Gotham I see the Apocalypse is taking place. In 2 hours all Hell will break loose. Tonight is the annual Splicer Purge. This is night where the Splicers can do what ever they whant and it also applies with criminals of Neo Gotham, where all crime i legal. The only way you can survive the night is to make sure you've got yourself some good security and home insurance. Today, It's about time I get of my ass and take my place once again. Only this time I know this world needs him again. I must assume my role as "The Last Knight". *enters The Batcave and pwers it on* Model T: *wakes up* Hmm.*looks at Matt* So you've decided to take you long awaited destiny? Matt: I have. *walks toward to one of the glasses and takes Terry's Batsuit and Nightwing's mask* Model T. I want you to copy these for me. Model T: Ok. Copying. *copies the suit and mask*. Prossesing complete. Matt: *puts the 2 back in the glass cases and focuses on the copies* Now I want you to modify them. Model T: Modify by the given attributes? Matt: Yes. Model: Modifying. Modifications Complete. Anything else? Matt: Yeah. I want you to purchase the Blue Falcon and the Falcon Flyer. Make sure you Batmanize it. Model T: Sure thing. So you've got an 1h and 54min. Are you going to try out your new suit? Matt: Of course. Since this is gonna be my first year as Batman, might as well now my way around it. Model T: So what's are first order of buisness? Matt: Our first order of buissness is stopping the Splicer Purge. Model T: Hold up a second. Your going to stop a bunch of insane-inhanced human beings that can ever run an entire city within' an entire day. Matt: *putts on the suit* Yeah, that's right. Model T: First year more like first second. Your going to die just as soon as the Purge begins! Matt: Doesn't hurt to try. Model T: Your first time as Batman and already your going to die try to stop something that can't be stopped. Matt: And that my cautious friend is what being Batman is all about. Now turn on the Gravityroom. Model T: What level do you want it set on? Matt: x5 Model T: Turning Gravityroom to 5xs Earth's normal gravity Matt: *enters the room and starts training* An Ihr an 52min later Matt: *exits the Gravityroom* Alight, I got the suit down. Turn on the TVo. Model T: *turns on the news* Announcer: Only 2 minutes 'til the annual Splicer Purge. Today is the day Splicers and criminals alike can do what ever they wish. Tonight is also the only time crime is legal in Neo Gotham. Civilians are recomended to lock there doors. That is all for now. Matt: I should get going . *runs off* On a rooftop Batman: *is looking out in the distance with bunocular vision and sees the Splicers heading his way* *cancels out of bunocular vision and comes down from the rooftops* Voice 1: Is that him? Voice 2: It has to be. No one else would where the suit. Splicer: *jumps out of nowhere in front of Matt* Is it someone new? AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! *lunges at Matt with sickle sticks* Matt: *counters by moving out the way, grabs the arm, then trips it* Splicer: *falls to the ground* Voice 1: Did you see that? Voice 2: I wonder if he has some ADAM on him? Voice 3: Plus, that suit would make a great suvenier. A bunch of splicers crawl out of nowhere and surrounds Batman Splicer 1: Die, Bat *attemptes to slice Matt* Batman: *dodges* Splicer 2: *attempts to slice Matt* Batman: *dodges, then uses psycokeneticly pushes them into the side of a building and garbage cans* The splicer herd comes in and surrounds Batman Splicer 1: Well, looky we've got here? A little plaything.*attempts to slice Matt* Batman:*grabs the arm and swings it at another splicer* Splicer 2 & 3: *triy to slice Matt at the same time* Batman *grabs their wrist, pulls the weapons out of their hands and hits them both in the face* Splicer 4: *cuts Matt on the knee* Batman: AGH! *looks at his knee* Splicer: Did that hurt? Aw. Batman: *gets angry and and takes the sickle out of his hand and knees him in the face. Throws the sickle at a splicers eye* Splicer 5: AAAWWW! MY EYEBALL! *falls on the ground* Splicer 6: You bastard, you killed Charlie! *shoots at Batman* Batman: *jumps in the air and slaps the machine gun out of her hand, then kicks her in the face* Splicers: *coming at at in packs of 3 of 4 at a time* Batman: *dodging and countering all there attacks, and at the same time is getting cut and shot at* Splicers: *dog piles on Matt* Batman: *unearths himself from the dog pile and is fighting more aggressivly* Splicers: *get more violent and overpower Matt within' seconds* Batman: *is lying on the ground with the upper part of the suit completely gone and revealing alot of cuts on Matt's back, chest, and stomach* Splicer 1: Now lets see if he's got some ADAM on him? *crawls up to Matt* Batman: *wakes up. pulls the splicer by his collar and throws him at another splicer* Splicers: *form a circle around Matt* Batman: *spawns his claws* Splicer 1: *attempts to slice Matt* Batman: *blocks and slices him back and starts slicing other splicers and blocking their attacks and is still getting cut even more.* Slow motion Batman: *jumps in the air and just as soon as he hits the ground with his claws,*slow motion wheres off* and blows all the splicer away* Splicers: *get up and surround Matt* Batman: * closes his eyes and remmembers the death of eveyone* * opens his eyes and slashes a splicer and is covered in its blood* Splicers: *looks at him in awe* Splicer 1: *takes one step back* Batman: Gotcha *starts slashing the all the splicers and getting soaked in their blood in the proccess* 10min later. The entire alley is covered with blood and dead splicers Batman: *is standing on a pile of dead splicers and is covered in blood* Man: Wow.*looks at all the dead splicers, then looks back at Batman* That was amazing! I never seen anyone ever trying to stop the splicers and succeeded! Batman:: *opens his eyes toward the man* Man: *quickly stops talking* Well, thank you Dark Knight. You have freed use from the Splicer's terrible oppression. Now we can reconstruct this place and live in peaceful harmony More people come out Man: Our gratiude is forever with you. You can stay with us and help us rebuild this place. Batman: No, but I will give you the money you need to start rebuilding.*starts to walk off* I must continue to protect Neo Gotham. Voice: So ,you suvived. Well, meaning this might be my greatest chance yet. You cannot hide. You cannot run. I can see your every move. And I am every where. And mark my word Batman. You will be mine. Batman: *walks off into the sunrise* Bane of Courage In Neo Arkham Asylum Guard: *walks down a hallway filled with caged psycopths and psociopaths and walks up to particular cell* Well, Mr. Dorrance only a few more minutes and you will be free to go. Bane: * in the dark, has his head hanging down, and is shackled by electro-cuffs on his hands and feet* Splended. Guard: Well, if you want you can say goodbye to this place. You are too old to be and comeback here now. And we doubt you'll cause any trouble. Bane: Good. But I can say the least for this place in over 50 ways. Guard: Heck, you can if you want, if you think that will kill sometime before you get out. *starts to walk off* Oh, and I hear that Batman's back. Bane: *lifts head up a bit* Oh, he is? Guard: Yeah, that guy stopped the Splicer Purge the other night. Man, he must've taken one hell of a beating from those things. Already Neo Gotham is happy that Batman is back. And to tell you the truth i'm glad he's back too. It's abot time someone put those bastards in their place and Batman is just the guy to do it.*walks off whistling* Bane: To tell you the truth, I AM glad the he's back. Back at The Batcave Model T: Congragulations, Matt! You didn't die and you successfully stopped the Purge! *fires conffetti all over The Batcave* Matt: Well thanks but I can't take a rest yet. Model T: Well you already did that when you got back after you survived you first night as Batman. So what. I also recorded the entire thing in 3rd person view. So we can relive these moments when you retire. Matt: If I have a son, have a good friend, or have another kid with enough guts to be Batman, i'll retire, for now I have a subject to look at. Model T: Oh, let me guess. Both: Bane Model T: Bane to old to do shit. He is freakin' 92 for Jesus sakes! What can an old as hell bastard do to anyone?! Matt: More than you know. There leting him out in 1min and 5sec. Since he's already dying from the Venom, i'm suggesting he's gonna use the last of his life and Venom supply on me Model T: Why on you? Once you guys start fightin' he'll know better than to fuck with you. Matt: Because, The last thing he wants to do is take out Batman. It was and still is his long life accomplishment. Model T: I take it that you gotten yourself beaten up by those Splicers. Matt: Like hell I did! Model T: And your just gonna get yourself beaten up again I take it? Matt: I have too. I need to keep Neo Gotham safe from people like him. Back at Neo Arkham Asylum Guard: Ok, Mr. Dorrance. Times up. Your free to go. *pulls a remote out and presses a button that releases Bane* Bane: *looks at his hands then feels his wrists* *starts walking down the hallway. Exits the Asylum and takes a look around the place* *walks off* Back at The Batcave Model T: He's out. Matt: Good. *puts on the Batsuit* Model T: Hey, did you forget? Tonight is a school night. Batman: Man fuck that! I can't go to school if Neo Gotham is destroyed. Model T: It won't be. Your just being over the entire city as if its your responsibility. Batman: It is my responsibility. Model T: No, Its the cops responsibility. Your job is to back them up on things that are out of their hands. Batman: Which is everything. Model T: Fine. You can patrol, but only for an hour. Batman: Sure thing, mom. *exits The Batcave* Meanwhile at a apartment Bane: *enters his apartement, turns on the TV, and watches the news* Nicholas Ryder: And is just in that yesterday night, Batman has reappeared after 5 years of confinement. The Dark Knight single handedly took out the Splicers. *turns to the alley full of dead Splicers*. As you can see, Batman used his claws on these guys seening the claw marks all over all the Splicers like he's some kind of Catwoman or some shit. It looks like these guys got what was coming to them. The Splicers have been waging war against humanity for ADAM especially toward the Surviviors. A group of people who have survived the Splicer Pureg and hide in alleys and backways armed with hand-held weapons and pistols, revolvers, machine guns, and shot guns to defend themselves from splicers and anything else that threatens their small community . Here is a fellow Survivor who saw Batman, single-handedly take out the Splicers. Man: He was freakin' everywhere, man. He was takin' theme all out like it was nothin". Up until those bastards start to swarm up on him, shiiiit. He busted out those claws and started to kill those mother fuckas. Those Splicers got all scared and tried to run away, but naw, man. Batman slashed all those Splicers dead. It was no escape for them and before I knew it, it was Dawn and the place was full with dead Splicers and shit. The alley became a Splicers grave yard. At leat we got some insurance for next year. Hear that Splicers You guys aint' got shit on Batman! Thank you, Batmaaaan! Nicholas Ryder: Well, that concludes are story for today. This is the Gotham New Report coming to you live. It's great to have you back, Batman. Batman: *was watching the news on a rooftop through apartment window. Turns then glides off* Bane: *looks at the window, then looks back at the TV* Back at The Batcave Model T: Anything suspicious? Matt: No. *takes off his mask* But I feel there will be something suspicious. He was watching the news on the Splicer Purge. I didn't see a reaction on his face, but I know that I might be the Batman he's been waiting for. Whether if it my old man or not. Batman is Batman. Meanwhile Voice: Oh son of mine. I would like you to deliver a package to Mr. Dorrance for me. It's really urgent. Hoshea: Yes, Father. Back at Bane's aparnment Bane: *flipping through channels* * hears a knock at the door* *gets up and opens the door*. Hello? *looks down at his feet and sees a package*. To Dorrance. From An old friend. *goes back inside and opens the package*. hahahaHAHAHAHA! Back at The Batcave Matt: Huh? Model T: What is it? Matt: I felt... an evil laugh. Bane. *pressess the button on his belt and the suit is automaticly on him* *puts on his mask and rushes off* Model T: And the bad thing is that he just took the suit off. Back at Bane's apartment Batman: *crashes through the window and the apartment is completly dark* *uses Detective sense and sees the box* *cancels out of Detective Sense and reads the sticker* An old friend? *hears a breath and turns around only to get punched in the face* Bane: You weren't always a fan of doors were you, Batman? Batman: *gets up and looks at Bane in his new get-up* Its called "the Element of Surprise".*throws a smoke pellet at Bane* Bane: I had the upperhand of that Element. Batman: *comes through the smoke and Glide Kicks Bane in the face* Bane: *falls to the ground then gets back up* Batman: I knew tried to do something like this, Bane! *tries to jump kick Bane* Bane: *grabs Batman's leg then throws into the TV* Well at least you saved me the trouble of finding you! *picks up the couch and throws it at Batman* Batman: *moves out of the way, rolls, then throws a batarang at Bane's leg* Bane: *is hi in the leg by the batarang* AAAGGHHH! *falls to his knees* Batman: *double-kangaroo kicks Bane in the butt* Bane: *slides across the floor and crash through the door* Batman: *gets on top of Bane is about to punch Bane* Both: *see a guy staring at them, then they look back at each other* Bane: *punches Batman in the face, then gets up, then picks up Batman over his head and takes him toward the broken window* I hope you can land on your feet! Batman: Please, save that for Catwoman. Bane: *throughs him out of the apartment* Batman: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! *falls in to some garbage* Bane: *walks away* Batman: *takes off his mask* Model T? I want you prepare my clothes. I'm going back to school. Model T: Oh now you want to go back to school. Batman: Don't patronize me! Model T: Fine! I'm sending in the Batmobile. Batmobile come out of nowhere and opens Batman: AWWWW SHIT! *gets in and closes the Batmobile* Aw man! This is the shit right here! Model T: Don't just sit there, DRIVE! *plays Shut up and Drive* Batman: *drives off* AW YEAH! Meanwhile Bane: *walks around in his apartment then sees someone with glasses open the door* Who are you? Voice: I'm the one who suited you with your new suit and your TITAN Venom. Bane: There's TITAN in this Venom? Voice: Yes. It was used to make you stronger. The Venom alone with your brittle body couldn't handle Batman. But fusing it with the TITAN, It has done you well with your brawl with The Bat. Bane: The Venom is already killing me. I must not die a failure. I will break The Batman! But where do I start? Voice: Start with destroyng the Batmobile. He can't find you without it. Bane: That I can handle. *walks to the hole in the wall* Thank you, my friend. Voice: Please, my name is... Hoshea. *grins* Back at The Batcave Batman: *drives in* WHOA! That is the shit right there! Man that has got o be the best ride since the invention of light-speed! Model T: But thats not all. It can also repair itself after taking damage. I copied the material that was used for alien space crafts. The alloy can fold its self back to its original shape and form. If it explodes it might take longer. Also, you can in the Bat Flyer to pick up the Batmobile. You can also use it for Virtual Reality Racing to increase your driving skills. The Batmobile can also use elctric currents to use as boosts to make you go faster. You can even call it in by giving in the right coordinates. Matt: Whats its Horse Power? Model T: 3,200 PS. Matt: Whoa shit! Max Speed? Model T: 457 Km/h Matt: Woooow. *starts to feel the car* What of the Bat Flyer? Model T: It can be used to find crime activity and it beats the heck out of gliding. Matt: I actually enjoy gliding. Model T: Say that once you fly it and see what you think. It also comes with a computer as well. I can also put myself as an aotu pilot. Don't get any smart ideas. You takin' a nap while i'm flyin' around the place lookin' for bad guys. Matt: Heck, I enjoy beatin' up criminals. Teach them to fuck with the law! Model T: Well seeing that your ok. I have started a shower for you and ironed your clothes, so all you have to do is get cleaned up and go to bed. Matt: Thanks, T Model T: A momentous occasion that I hear that word. Moments later Matt: *gets into bed and goes to sleep* Bane: *enter The Batcave and heads to the Batmobile* Time to get destructive! *starts destroying the Batmobile, until it explodes* HAHAHAHAHA! *flexes his muscles* Now there is no way for himto find me now. Actually why not give The Batman eternal sleep. By all means he deserves it. * exits The Batman and looks into all the rooms until he fids Matt's room.* Ah, Batman lies here.*goes up to the bed and unravels the covers, only to find he's not there* Hmmm. *exits the room then looks back behind only to get kicked in the face* Batman: Missed me. Bane: *whips the blodd of his face and gets up* I forgot Bats are nocternal. Batman: Its ok. It seems everyone is skipping biology class. Bane: *charges and attmpts to punch him* Batman: *ducks and takes a hold of his was* Bane: *elbows him in the back* Batman: *is on the floor* Bane: *picks Batman up by his hair and starts to reapetedly punch him in the face* I always known this time would come. That all my patience paid off. That I final have The Batman bleeding at my feet. No for the moment i've been waiting for. *pick Batman up over his head* Remmember this Batman. This is the day I break The Bat! Batman: *stabs Bane in the forehead with an explosive Batarang* Bane: AAAARRRGGGHHH! *drops Batman* *Batarang beeps then it explodes fight in his face* Batman: *gets up and drags Bane all the way to an edge of a cliff leading into the ocean* I'm sorry, Bane. You have proven yourself too dangerous for the people of Neo Gotham. And now since you know where I live, your are a danger to me and my buisness.It is only fair that this must happen to you. You are to old for the Asylum. It is best you rest in peace. *drops him in the water and walks away* Bane: *floats off until he hits shore* Hoshea: *sipping a cup of tea* Really, I expected you to have lasted longer. Its been an 1hr and *takes another sip of his tea* 45min. You could have leat lasted 2hrs, man! *drags him to Hugo's Lab* Bane: *starts to wake up* Hugo: What were you thinking of bringing him here? Hoshea: If we want him to kill Batman we need to keep him alive. It is the last thing he wishes to do before he dies. We should respect his wishes. Hugo: Every man has a wish. I wish to know who The Batman is. He wishes to break The Batman. We will get what we want soon enough. *goes up to Bane* Well, Mr. Dorrance. I would like for a little favor to ask from you. Bane: What...kind...of favor? Morning Matt: *walks up the steps to the school building* Thoughts: Good lord where gonna be learning about the Venom. Hopefully I can a thing or two for once* A whole bunch of people say hi to Matt as he walks by Model T: Unbelievable. Matt: What? Model T: All those people just said hi to you, and you din't say hi back? Shameful, man. Shameful. And rude. Matt: They said hi to me? Model T: Wow. Your not even trying and your just as clueless as Bruce Wayne. Matt: Oh please, thats just my old man playing dumb. You now he is just cover up his identity. Like me. Model T: Yeah, willing to cover up so much that he got himself powned by a ninja just to keep his identity a secret, wen later on the ninja knew his secret identity after the fight. Anyone can learn martial arts, bro! you don't have to be so good at it that people think your Batman! Its like Spiderman letting Flash Thompson show him up in public, letting people stand up for him. When all he has to do is stand up for himself. Its not like if he can stand up for himself and sometimes show up Flash in physical strength, doesn't mean people will think your Spiderman. Matt: Now see that's my old man's job. Spiderman is just Spiderman. I'm suprised he can beat my old man. Model T: Heck, it makes sense. I have monitered every hero and villian in the entire Universe. There is nothing or no one I don't know about. Matt: Ok, then I guess I don't need to go to school to know Bane's weakness? Model T: Hey man, I'm trying to make it easier on myself. Get to class and get all the knowledge you need. Remmember, "Knowledge is Power" Matt: Man, Fuck School House Rock. If you really want power, get the He-man's Power Sword and say some fancy shit and turn into a mscle-bound hunk withb side affects that may include: sucky puns and awful dialogue. Ok. You know the reutine. If I have homework and if something comes up and I'm not back in 4hrs, go ahead and do my homework. Model T: Alright got it. Hurry up now, first bell is about to ring. Matt: Have I ever been late? Model T: Well no. But there is a first time for everything. Matt: Batman is never late. *runs to class* Unbeanonest to Matt that a girl was listening. Teacher: Ok children. As you all know today we are discusing Venom. Thanks to Matt McGinnis for bringing up an interesting subject. Well as you should know, Venom is a highly-addictive compound engineered to greatly increase one's physical strength and vastly stimulate intelligence. Just as almost all forms of Venom seem to increase aggression along with strength, this drug reduces ones emotional connections to ones life, to the point where one felt there was nothing left but no heartless. Venom is also becomes a sustainence for those who use it the most. As those who use it realize that it becomes a life-source start to detoriate in mind and body. If stripped of this, will surely die. Model T: Oh Matt, I forgot to tell you that I ran a scan of the Venom that Bane was using. Matt: *whispering* What did you find out? Model T: That there was another compound in the substance, called TITAN. Matt: Whats TITAN? Model T: AHEM! Matt: Oh sorry, nevermind. *raises his hand* Teacher: Yes, Matt? Matt: Another question. What is TITAN? Teacher: OOOOO! Another brilliant question! Titan is a compound created by Dr. Penelope Young. Like Venom, Titan can turn any user of it into a monster, but only a small amount is needed to trigger the transformation due to its potency, removing the need for a storage device. Matt: Hmmm. Interesting. So it is clear to me that Bane in his current state is fragile. So the Venom wouldn't be enough to match my skills, so the TITAN was used to add on to his strength due to it being a strenght type chemical. But whoever supplied him with this, must have intended this for him. Model T: What do they want from him? Matt: ...Me. Teacher: And also the Venom came from the symbiote known as Venom. Matt: Wait, you mean the black-alien substance that Spiderman used? Teacher: Yes. The symbiote enhances the uses strength but it could not be controlled. The military were trying to find use for the peice of the symbiote they have recieved from Venom and tried to make it into a super soldier project. The symbiote icreased ones anger like it did with Eddie Brock when things wasn't going well for him. Hatred clouded his heart, and with that gave exsposure to the symbiote. Matt: Did Eddie Brock have control over the symbiote? Teacher: It was a 50%-50% over the control of Venom. Since was "one" Eddie Brock used it for his purpose, while at the same time the symbiote influenced his actions giving all the strength needed. The symbiote also absorbs DNA and genetic material. Since the symbiote was attached unto Spiderman first, it absorbed his gentic marterial first, then once it attached to Eddie Brock it gave him Spiderman's abilities, only his abilities enhanced Spiderman's abilities combined with Eddie Brock's current state outdwarfed Spiderman's abilities 10 fold. When Venom was defeated the military secretly took a sample of it and tried to turn into a serum that could enhance human strength beyond its peak. The symbiote was exsposed to plutonium and the symbiote started to dissolve and the plutonium was being dissolved aswell, make it into a liquid. The symbiote is what made the serum stable and gave the man the ability of super strength without the threat of being infuenced by the symbiote. But at the same time the plutonium still detiorates the body if used to much. The symbiote slowed the proccess of the detioration. Not only that the symbiote dones intellegence into the user as well as super human strength. But the symbiotae can absorb the plutonium and will absorb the blood of the user and its intelligence and turn itself into a living figure. Matt: So.*ahem*. Out of curiosity, what if the symbiote was exsposed to TITAN as well as the Venom? Teacher: Then it well be stronger than it already is and possibly unstoppable. Matt: Oh.My... Bell rings Matt: *runs out of the class room* I need to find Bane before the symbiote inside the Venom-Titan absorbs Bane's blood and turns itself into a being! *exits the school building and gets inside a limo thats waiting for him* Modle T, home, now! Model T: Roger that *plays Roger That and drives back to the masion* Back at The Batcave Matt: *suits up* I need to save Bane before the symbiote can absorb all of his insides...minus they organs and what not. Model T: But didn't you send him "Up the River"? Matt: Hell with that! The same person who supplied him, probably found him already. I need to go back to the cliff and see where he washed up. *gets inside the Bat Flyer and flies out The Batcave* Model T: Also made a substance that may prove useful. *needle is givin to Batman through a holographic transportation* Batman: What is it? *injects himself with it* Model T: Bat Hands. Batman: Bat Hands? *head starts to hurt* Wha...What's happening? What have did you do to me? Model T: Improving you. Now just hang in there, i've got control off the plane. Batman: * takes glove off sees his hands turn into skinny brown webbed-hands and bats surrounds his hands* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *The Bat Hands go away* What happend? Model T: Oh thank Jesus! At first I thought poisoned you! Batman: You could have! What just happend? Model T: Congratulations, Matt McGinnis! You have tested and survived your first Ium. In order to use Bat Hands think off the Bat Hands and you can automatically use it. To use it thrust your left or right or both hands forward to release the bats that surrounds your hands. You can also lay nests of bats for your enemies to step on. If stepped on the bats will burst from their nest and attack. Batman: Whoa, that is so cool. What kind of bats are they? Model T: False Vampire Bats. Batman: WHAT? Those things eat people! Model T: They don't just eat people. You speak as if they eat just people. They eat other things too. Batman: How long do the bats swarm around attackers? Model T: 5 seconds. Batman: Are they that effective? Model T: Very. Batman: Ok Thanks, T. At the cliff Batman: *scans the area* It appears he hasn't reached the sea. He must of hit the shore. *gets out of the Bat Flyer* *investigats* Looks like the trails in the sand will lead me to Bane's supplier. *follows the trail then stops* It looks end here, but where are the...*gets punched in left side of this face* *hits the ground* Bane: Well aren't you just the cold-hearted bat that just came to find me just to finish the job. I should kill you, Batman! But my supplier wants you alive for personal reasons. *picks Batman up and carries him on his shoulder* Batman: *wakes up and kicks Bane in the face* Bane: *drops Batman* Batman: *lands on his feet* Bane, we don't have much time. The Venom is an actual symbiote exsposed to plutonium. If you don't stop using that stuff it will... Bane: *attempts to punch Batman* Batman: *moves out the way* Take all off your blood and and turns itself into a living being! Bane: Good, because once I die it will learn to kill you! *Tries to punch Batman again* Batman: *moves out the way* You fool, it was the cause of you dying in the first place! I'm trying to save you! Bane: Save a man you tried to kill! *thrust his fingers in the ground and pulls up a huge piece of it* Die, Batman! *throws the huge peice of the ground at Batman* Batman: *ducks and throws an explosive batarang at it* *explosion* *caught by the neck by Bane* Bane: *reapetedly punches Batman in the face and stomach* *lifts him up above his head* This is your end Batman! Batman: No. Flashback Model T: Bat Hands. Batman: *widens his eyes* *thinks of the Bat Hands* * Activates the Bat Hands and release the bats in Bane's face* Bane: AAAAAAHHHHH! *drops Batman* Batman: *falls on the ground* Bats: *eat up on Bane, then fly off* Bane: *falls to the ground* Batman: *gets up and walks toward Bane* I'm sorry, Bane Bane: No Batman. I am sorry. Now I am going to die unsuccesful, but at least I can rest in peace. Thank You. *dies* Batman: *sigh* *calls in the Bat Flyer* Bat Flyer: *comes by and pick up Batman* Batman: *gets in and flies off* Model T: Overall Mission Successful. How did the Bat Hands work for you? Batman: *takes off his mask* Good. Used it at the last minute to my ass. Model T: I recorded it too and the other two fights. Looks Bane took his last dose. Matt: I'm afraid so....Take us home. Model T: Sure thing. *flies back to Wayne Manor* Meanwhile Voice: Well Hoshea, it appears to me that my wish could not come true today. Like they say "Neve send a man to another mans job". It is time to take matters into my own hands. Hoshea: Allow me to help you father. Voice: It was going to happen anyway. Come back tommorrow and I will give you something special. Hoshea: Yes father. What should I do about Bane? Voice: He failed me. Leave him. Besides the beast inside will have him. Hehehehehehe. Meanwhile Bane's Body: *a lump moves around inside Bane's body* *starts to jolt more and more violently until a light green being comes out of Bane's mouth* Being: RRRAAAWWWRRRR! Android Matt: Hey Model T. Model T: Hmmm? Matt: Facebook or Twitter? Model T: I'm going to have to say Twitter, because of nearly a good portion of people get killed by unnessecary posts on Facebook and to provent that we all switched to Twitter. Matt: Well I uh...I had no idea. Model T: Now you do. Matt: Ok, out of the entire Batman Family how skilled am I? Model T: Physically or Mentally? Matt: Both. Model T: With or without your suit? Matt: Both. Model T: Ok, Physical Skills without Batsuit: Equel to Jason Todd when he hit his 30s. Mental Skills without Batsuit: High above Bruce Wayne's own intelligence. Matt: Whoa snap. Continue. Model T: Physical Skills with Batsuit: Above that of Bruce Wayne's strength. Mental Skills: High above Bruce Wayne's own intelligence. Matt: You already said that. Model T: Well it's higher above Bruce's strength! OK! Matt: Ok, sheesh man. Model T: *calms down* So anyway Wayne Powers is holding an a assembly making new weapons and is planning to release the Chemicaloid that gives people powers like the one I gave you. The Bat Hands. Man, if I had fingers i would twidle them just by saying that. Bat Hands. Yep, i'd totally twidle my fingers if I had some. Matt: Sure thing Mr. Finger Twidler. Model T: Ugh, don't say it like that. Matt: So why are you telling me this? Model T: Maybe you could support him. Matt: No. Model T: Why not? Matt: I'm no supporting a company that was stolen from my father and misused for unintended purposes. And i'm pretty sure I hate the guy running it. Model T: Come on! Your Christian! Your supposed to love your enemies. Matt: That's low, bro. Model T: Sorry. Matt: And why do even care if I go to the assembly? Model T: Because, it might be useful to the public appeal. Matt: If I do that, that means I approve what Paxton is doing to my father's company, which I don't. Model T: *rings* Matt: Well, you know what time it is. Both: Patrol Time! Matt: *suits up* I shouldn't be long. I shoold only be out for an hour. Let me now if anything goes wrong while I'm gone. Model T: I don't think the trouble would be here. In a secret cave under a mansion that is secluded from Gotham. I highly doubt there's gonna be any trouble here. Matt: Well lets hope not. *puts on his mask and gets into the Batmobile and drives off* I love the Batmobile! I love it! I love it! I love it! Meanwhile Hoshea: *comes in wearing his pajamas* *yawns and scratches his back* You wanted to see me father? Voice: Yes my boy. Come in, Come in. Hoshea: I'm already in here. Voice: Just get over here. Hoshea: *ealks up to a dark figure wearing circular glasses* Is that the machine you wanted to give me? Voice: Yes. This very machine will be put in your hands. I trust with you genius expertise with new things might put The Bat to the test. It will need to anylize Batman's moves and techniques before confronting him in combat. Hoshea: And after it's done anylizing? Voice: Get his attention. Hoshea: Oooooo boy. Can't wait to try this baby out. Voice: Remember, It is not a toy, Hoshea. I want it to be used properley and effeciently for it assortive uses. Hoshea: Sure thing, Father. A brand new toy, all for myself. Meanwhile Batman: *is looking over the city* Well, everything seems to be going good. Model T: Except... Batman: Except what? Model T: Dar she blows! Batman: *looks left, right, then left again* Where? Model T: Down there, Right in that alley. Batman: *uses binocular vision* Hey, I know that girl. Model T: Oh, you do? Batman: Her name is Neiz Daiz. She's in my music class. She's a great musician. We play Orcastreal in class, she's really good at it. But she perfers Dubstep. Model T: Like someone else I know. Batman: We don't have anything in common. *jumps off the building towards Neiz* Model T: *whispers* You two have more in common than you now. Batman: Something you know that I don't. Model T: Alot of things, actually. Batman: My telling me. Knowledge is Power after all. Model T: Not this kind of knowledge, but all will be revealed. In the mean time lets go save the girl of your dreams! *makes a dramatic echo, then one part of the echo says "nightmare" then goes back to dream* Hey did you here that? It said nightmare in the middle of of my echo. The hell is up with that? Neiz: *is walking while listening to dubtep* Two splicers aremd with sickle hooks come out of the shadows in front of Neiz Neiz: *takes off here earpulgs* Can I help you? Splicer 1: Yes you can. Splicer 2: Donating ADAM to us for our survival and satisfaction. Neiz: Sorry, don't have none on me Splicer 1: Oh i'm afraid you must have SOMETHING you can give us. Splicer 2: How about that luxurious body of yours. Neiz: Ok, now you guys are just out of your mind. *takes one step forward* Splicer 1 & 2: *starts moving toward Neiz* Splicer 1: We ain't leavin' empty handed. Neiz: *takes two steps back* Batman: *comes in between Neiz and the Splicers* Neiz: Nice for you to drop in. I didn't expect to see you tonight. Batman: I didn't expect to be out here tonight either. Splicer 2: Ah snap, it's The Bat! Splicer 1: Stop worryin' there's two of us and only one of him. Splicer 2: Didn't you hear? He took down an entire army of Splicers 3 days ago. Left them all dead in an alley of Survivuors. The two of us compared to him, where just appetizers. Splicer 1: Well, let's see if he can still handle us after taking a whole army of them. He must be still worn out from that "One Man Stand". Batman: Do it. Splicer 2: What? Batman: Do it. Splicer 2: Oh man, he actually wants us to kill him! That ain't good man. Splicer 1: If you won't do it, I will! *attempts to slice Batman* Batman: *dodges* *grabs his arm, twists his arm, knees his elbow, thus breaking his arm* Splicer 1: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Splicer 2: Oh my God! Batman: *kicks him in the back of his head, making him sliding across the ground on his face and leaving a trail of blood behind* *looks at the other Splicer* Splicer 2: No, don't worry Batman won't try anything, just let me take my buddy. Batman: *stares at him* Splicer 2: Ok. *drags the other Splicer* Thank you. *continues to drage the other Splicer* Neiz: Nicely handled. Batman: I must say you did great yourself. I didn't expect anyone, much less a girl to not to runaway when there's danger. You handled the situation amazingly. Neiz: And you find that rather impressive? Batman: I guess you can say you are the very picture of Girl Power. *Grphnel boosts of a building and glides off* Neiz: Well, I hope my nights get more interesting like this. *continues to listen to dubstep* A red light shines in the shadows Hoshea: Did you get that? Android: Affirmative. Hoshea: Good. In no time flat we'll be kicking ashes in Gotham's face. Back at the Manor Model T: Soooo, how was your first date? Batman: Wasn't a date. Had to save a classmate's life. Model T: Oh really. Because I just did a full scan of her and she was fully capable off defending herself from those Splicers. Batman: Really? Model T: If I didn't know better, I say you saved her becasue you like her. Matt: Whatever. Did you notice her eyes were blue and not green? Model T: Yes, she has a unknown condition known as "Mood Eyes". Her eyes change depending on her mood. Blue= Calm Green= Happy Red= Angry Matt: Ofcourse Model T: Orange= Love Yellow= Scared Indigo= Secretive Violet= Shy Matt: Hmmm. Interesting.*something hurts Matt's head* I feel like i have forgetten about something. It's at the back of my, yet I can't figure it out. Model T? Model T: Ok. Let me see. Processing....Ah, yes. You forgot to take care of the synbiote inside Bane. Matt: *facepalm* AWwwwww SSnaaap. *quickly leaves into the Bat Flyer* Category:Kameron esters- Category:Batman Time Saga Write the second section of your page here. Episodes Strange Saga 17-year-old Matt McGinnis , overrun with he saddness that everyone he loves had died at the hands of an assassin, takes his role as The Last Knight. |- | The ever increasingly dying Bane, decides to make his bucket list with only one thing he wants to do before he dies: To kill Batman! One of Hugo's first creations is nto kill Batman. Meanwhile, Hoshea also uses it to rule the Underworld. Hugo summons the four-armed titan of Fire and Water,Grindor. Batman must use everything he's got to fend off the foreign horde. A new Robin enters the fray to help Batman to stop the insanity of Strange and his new creation, Mech. After all, every Batman needs a Robin. An assassin nicknamed " The Eternal Assassin" has appeared and has been killing "a bunch of rich old white people" and has been hired by Hoshea to kill Batman. Batman belives he might now the assassination of the entire Batman Family. The answer is devastating. A hunter who has been offered by Hoshea wealth beyond his dreams to apprehend Batman. Instead the hunter will do it for free. The only thing he wants out of it is a good hunt. A scientist who has spliced himself with reptile DNA goes on a rampage all over New Gotham. A man wearing a demon symbiote suit deceives Batman in a form of a 17-year-old girl into thinking that the both want revenge on Hugo Strange. Neiz Daiz, a student at Matt's school finds out who Batman is joins Batman to stop Hugo's creations from destroying Neo Gotham. First they must stop a gang of immense powers and abilities called, FIEND. A world-champion boxer named, Knight is bored of all the challengers who wish to take his place. Hoshea convinces him that Batman who'd be a formidable foe. Knight excepts the challenge with glee and challenges Batman to a fight or Robin and Batgirl die. A ticking time-bomb moves toward Neo Gotham. Until, sundown comes, all of New Gotham will be obliterated. Batman is Neo Gotham's only hope. Sundown is almost near and all of Neo Gotham is evacuating the city. Batman must go to Hugo's lab and force Hugo to shut the monster down. Hoshea on the other hand has other plans for his father. |} Time Saga Matt tests out the time travel device on his belt to see if he can still return to his timeline, only to go back 2040 face-to-face with his older brother, Terry McGinnis! The Justice League of Matt's timeline come to the present to bing Matt back only to go back and see that Red Dawn is destroying New Gotham. One of the strongest villains in the Universe returns, but not only that the only hero who has ever defeated him has returned to aid the Justice League once more: The Silver Knight. Batman Infinity, Supergirl, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Batman end up at Matt's timeline, only come in just in time to stop the annual Splicer Purge. Matt tests his time travel device once more, only to end up in medival Gotham and comes face to face with the first The Dark Knight. The Wilson Family (Scope, Deathstroke, and Deadpool) decide to do their own buisness together called, Wilson Family Inc. for the hire for assassinations and thievery. After Matt leaves the medival age, he finds himself back at his own time. Only to find that a vigilante thief with a cause has strolled into the city. Matt gets into a quarel with Superman and ends up fighting him without his Batsuit! And Darksied heads Toward the planet to reak havoc on Earth. Matt and Superman must put their fight aside and finnaly put an end to the Immortal Evil that is: Darksied Matt gets angry when every superhero in the Justice League faction and his anger is released in alternate version of himself! While Matt is chasing a criminal to the woods he blacks-out and is now going head-to-head with the faceless-suited being himself! Now Matt needs to find the 8 pages if he wishes to survive the night in the woods. Matt uses his time traveling machine once more to his present timeline, only to end up in Manhattan and comes face-to-face with his time Spiderman. A great being of immense power named, Archangel is in seek of the worlds strongest being, which is Matt. Matt and the rest of the Justice League wage war against the Death Angel in a battle to save the Earth and possibly the entire galaxy! |} Characters Batman-1.png|Batman (Matt McGinnis) Bane.png|Bane Android.png|Android Ember.png|Ember Grindor.png|Grindor Halfling.png|Halfling Pheonix.png|Phoenix Knight.png|Knight Mech.png|Mech Nature.png|Nature Archangel.jpg|Archangel Scavenger.png|Scavenger Scope.png|Scope Sword-Master.png|Sword Master Xyborg.png|Xyborg Zombie-Fighter.png|Zombie Fighter Zombie-Transformed.png|Zombie-Transformed Red-X-2099.png|Red-X Kerchak.png|Kerchak Crablor.png|Crablor Red.png|Red Dawn Robin beyond by moffett1990-d5cnv6h.jpg|Matt McGinnis as Robin before he became Batman. 2gtptz8.png|Inflate 2hiaykp.png|Re Jenn 28rfnrl.png|Rorrim 65adu0.png|Chomp 2115vex.png|Meltdown Robin-beyond-batman-beyond-2231867-172-345.gif|Robin (Miguel Diaz) Shade.png|Shade the_executioner_redesign_by_jr19759-d5k5q9z.png|The Executioner SableBatHM3.png|The Sable Bat (Helena Wayne) x59q4h.png|Hangman Swamp-Creature.png|Swamp Creature Azreal Infinity.png|Azrael (Damian Wayne) Scarecrow Infinity.png|Scarecrow Batgirl_Infinity_by_630leosa.png|Batgirl (Neiz Daiz) Nightwing (Tallant Wayne).png|Nightwing (Tallant Wayne) flamingsword.jpg|Sword of Sins Category:Kameron esters- Category:Batman